


[Podfic] Drop Dead Sprint by CaptainKoirk

by sallysparrow017



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Drop Dead Sprint by CaptainKoirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Drop Dead Sprint by CaptainKoirk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drop Dead Sprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860612) by [captainkoirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkoirk/pseuds/captainkoirk). 



Title: [Drop Dead Sprint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/860612/chapters/1649020)  
Author: [CaptainKoirk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkoirk/pseuds/captainkoirk)  
Reader: SallySparrow017  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Character: Allison/Isaac/Scott  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: There's bad blood between them, drying on her knives and under his claws. But Allison sees how Scott touches Isaac's shoulder, his elbow, his hip, and she stands closer, when Isaac has good days. She smiles at him and asks him to join her and Scott when they study, and she lets his long silences pass by.  
Isaac's smile is a small, wry thing, but it makes Allison's chest go tight and funny.  
Length: 1:01:03  
Mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tcf1ffu6c2169mg/%5BTW%5D_Drop_Dead_Sprint_by_CaptainKoirk.mp3)  
Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drop-dead-sprint)

First podfic! Comments/suggestions welcome <3


End file.
